Operation REBIRTH
by HiddenSerendipity
Summary: After the great war the KND was scattered gone forever. Now 20 years later the old operatives numbuh 1-5 and 86 are back and have plans to return the KND back how? Their Kids....
1. The Kids

**Operation R.E.B.I.R.T.H**

Disclaimer: I don't own Codename Kids Next Door

* * *

Operation 

R.estarting

E.xcellent

B.usiness

I.n

R.oughing

T.eenage and Adult

H.ostility

* * *

Name: Laqueta Uno ((LQ)) ((Her name is African for _The Quiet One_)) 

Age: 11

Gender: Female

Nationality: African/Britsh

Parents: Nigel and Abigail Uno

Jobs: Leader

Personality: Laqueta is a quiet slightly aloof girl. She likes being alone, but secretly enjoys the company of others. She is shy, but will talk to someone if they start a conversation with her first. She has an air of calm about her and hardly ever loses her temper, but when she does, she is a force to be reckoned with. She is willing to compromise, but if she feels very strongly about something she is extremely stubborn and strong willed. When she is on a mission she a great leader.

Appearance: She has light tan colored skin with dark brown hair and green/gold eyes. She is a little skinny kid. She wears her hair all up in braids. She has both ears pieced twice and she wears diamond earrings in both holes. She often wears a light purple tee shirt and tan colored pants with white and lime green shoes. She also wears a gold locket her mom gave her she was a little girl.

* * *

Name: Sky Gilligan 

Age: 10

Gender: Male

Nationality: American

Parents: Hoagie and Cassandra Gilligan ((Numbuh 2 and O.C))

Jobs: Air craft Pilot

Personality: Unlike his father Sky is a very serious person. He likes to be with his friends a lot and sometimes hard to make him stop talking. He is rather a striking, adventurous fellow who has a passion for fairness, courage and good manners. If he makes a commitment it will get done, or he will die trying. No matter what it is. He often does not lose his temper with his team but stays calm.

Appearance: He has pale white skin and reddish brown colored hair and light blue eyes from were he gets his name. He is a little round like his father. He wears a light brown cowboy hat that covers his hair and sometimes his eyes. He does speak with a little Texas accent that he picked up from his mom. He wears a light blue shirt and reddish brown pants and cowboy boots

* * *

Name: Kiyoshi Beatles ((Kiki)) ((Her name is Japanese for _Quiet Child_)) 

Age: 9

Gender: Female

Nationality: Japanese/Australian

Parents: Kuki andWallabee Beatles ((Numbuh's3 and 4))

Jobs: distraction

Personality: Despite what her name may imply, Kiyoshi is a happy-go-lucky gal who sees it as her sworn duty to become friends with everything that breathes. She takes it upon herself to help those who need it the most. She feels that all they need is a hug, a few kind words, and a push in the right direction. Kiyoshi is a girl who would rather spend the time spend daydreaming and more daydreaming When she's not daydreaming, Kiyoshi has her quill and something to write on handy.

Appearance: Both twins have similar traits of both parents. Kiki has long black hair and slightly slanted eyes but her eyes are green like her fathers. She is a tall little girl and is taller then her teammates almost. She has her ears pierced on both ears all the way up her ear holes hold small earrings of ruby, sapphire, emerald, amber, and opal. She wears Japanese schools uniform the one the girls in the Japanese animes that she watches.

* * *

Name: Ryu Beatles ((His name is Japanese for _Dragon_)) 

Age: 9

Gender: Male

Nationality: Japanese/Australian

Parents: Kuki andWallabee Beatles ((Numbuh's3 and 4))

Jobs: Battler

Personality: Ryu is very defiant and rebellious. He picks fights sometimes to let out his anger, and doesn't really socialize. Ryu is not very bright, but he is a good kid though with all the fights he gets into it's hard to tell. He love his twin sister deeply and will guard her at all cost. He's always willing to help out and offer his opinions when he feels it is necessary. His bad temper is not much of a big help went trouble comes about and his big mouth does not help either.

Appearance:Both twins have similar traits of both parents. Like his sister he has black hair and slightly slanted green eyes. He is the same size as his sister tell but not really super tall. His left ear is pierced and has a small gold stud in the hole. Ryu wears a dark red shirt and a blue jeans.

* * *

Name: Duncan Fulbright 

Age: 11

Gender: Male

Nationality: Irish/Hawaiian

Parents: Kenny and Fanny Fulbright ((Numbuh's 30c and 86))

Jobs: Spy

Personality: Duncan has a mighty temper, but is not at all stupid when fully fired. Rather, he has a completely level head, which may seem quite contradictory, but serves him quite well. He is very observant and quick to put two and two together. He is brave, confidant, a little headstrong, **very** intelligent (somewhat beyond his years), and with the capacity for extreme affection and love he is fiercely loyal. 

Appearance: Ducan is the son of Numbuh 86 so is easy to say he will look like her. He does a lot with short red hair and dark green eyes. He also however, does look like his father. His pale skin holds a light tannish coloring to it showing his hawaiin bloodline. His face is light covered in freckles on his nose and cheeks. He wears a backwards tan hat a white shirt and black pants.

* * *

Ok here is the kids information for later if you need it I am going to start the story in the next chapter! 


	2. Prologue: Memories

Operation R.E.B.I.R.T.H

Disclaimer: I don't own Codename Kids Next Door

* * *

Operation:

R.estarting

E.xcellent

B.usiness

I.n

R.oughing 

T.eenage and Adult

H.ostility

Writing operative: Numbuh 18 _

* * *

Prologue: Memories_

_----Flashback----_

"_This numbuh one of kids next door sector V! We need backup these robots are creaming us we have are backs to the wall we need back up! Repeat we need back up!" As he shouted into a radio he was shooting down five robots timing to do two things at once. His teammates sent cries of fear and hope as the thousands robots with all they got. They were on the KND moon base and father had sent up his robots up to defect the KND once and for all. Most of the time this was not a hard task but the robots had out numbered and out weapons them they were in deep trouble. He looked around numbuh 2 was trying his best to hold the robots off but it was no use. Numbuh 3 was trying to fight robots and help the badly wounded numbuh 4. Numbuh 4 were in awful shape bloody and weak from the battle the they have been fight from early morning. His eyes wander to numbuh 5 who was in no shape to stand up on her own let alone fight. As he saw her fall he ran and caught her as she flashed a warm smile of thanks he blushed and turned back to the radio to see if he could get numbuh 362 again._

_----End Flashback----_

Nigel Uno woke up with a start sweat dripping down his face he sighed it was those nightmares again the same ones that was over twenty years ago when he was twelve years old. He was fighting a great battle but was losing badly. That battle last for hours but it seemed like days then numbuh 362 told the troops it was over and to retreat. They lost the moonbase and the KND was started to become a scattered after that the KND tried to hold on after the lose of the moon base but after some strong attacks the KND was gone. He sighed climbing out of his bed quietly so not to disturb his wife Abby who was sleeping peacefully in bed as he watched her sleep he smiled thinking to her as a young girl that loved candy a lot and talked in third person a lot. Now a adult woman with a bit of a sweet tooth still and thought she still did talk in third person sometime she started talking in first person. As he walked out to the bedroom he looked in one other room his daughter's room little ten-year-old Laqueta was fast asleep mumbling something in her peaceful sleep. As he at last reached his target he sighted looking at the old treehouse his parent move to Florida and let him keep the house for his family.

He sighed looking up at the treehouse it was empty now after the war was over all of the KND operatives were caught and forced to work in camps for a little over a year. Some KND members escaped but were found later. May lives were lost not only in the battles but also in the camps. The camps were cruel harsh places little under half KND lived thought it. He sighs looking at his left shoulder a tattoo on his arm from the camps all of the operatives got one the same as their numbuh. When young operative asked why they were like that the man giving them said it was to tell them that because they got that numbuh they were in this place. It was given to bring fear and regret but it brought hope to them they were only adults they beat them before they could do it again This faint was all that kept the KND alive. He sighed looking up at the stars looking at them was his only escape from the world around him back then and to this day when he needs comfort he come out here to look at them. He memories flash to one day after the kids were sent back to their cabins for the night he sneaked out and climbed on the roof.

_----Flashback----_

_12 year old Nigel sat on the roof of the one room cabin were six other kids slept. He looked at the sky so bright and free those stars were lucky. He heard a cough behind him as he turned around he saw numbuh 5 sitting behind me looking at the stars with the look in her eyes. He blushed she was well cute with her long hair flowing free. "So this is where you run off too every night" she started "well yea." He said softly "I come here to think about our futures I mean what's going to happen if we make it out of here what does the future hold" He must have talk on for a while and Abby must have gotten tired of listening him babble on and on so she lend forward a kissed him on the cheek as he blushed she shrugged. "I had to shut you up some how... look all we can do is wait and hope everything will come together". They sat up there and talked endlessly for hours stopping only to duck from the spotlight looking for runaways. By the time that they got down from the roof the sun was starting to rise and... They were a couple it may not been the most romance place but It did well. _

_----End Flashback----_

As Nigel stood there looking at the sky like he was went he was twelve Abby walked up behind him as she did at warm night. She kisses him as he smiles at her she whispers softly "Abby thinks that its time that sector V comes together" Nigel nodded thinking about how great it would be to see his old friends again after they married and moved away they have not talked much he looks in to little Laqueta's room who is still sleeping he gets a big idea it was risky but it was going to be worth it if he can pull it off.

"Hey Abby does any of our teammates have any kids?"

"Yea Hoagie has a little boy and Wally and Kuki has twins one boy and a girl all three are Laqueta's age why?"

"Just wondering"

* * *

Ok that's part one. I wonder what Nigel is up to.. Don't worry I am going to someone else's POV and no it's not Abby's. After a chapter or two is going be all about the kids and the parents are going be a small part. My dad isgoing to restart the computer so I may not update for a while. 


	3. School Days

Operation R.E.B.I.R.T.H

Disclaimer: I don't own Codename Kids Next Door

* * *

Operation

R.estarting

E.xcellent

B.usiness

I.n

R.oughing 

T.eenage and Adult

H.ostility

Writing operative: Numbuh 18

* * *

_Part one: School Days_

"Kiyoshi and Ryu Beatles you two get you buts down here now!" The voice of Mrs. Kuki Beatles rang in the house her twin daughter and son were sleeping still. "Come on you two you don't want to be late for you first day of school in America!" She sighed it's been a long time after the war they lived here for a while then she and Wally got married and moved back to Japan soon they decided that was time that they went back to America so Kiyoshi and Ryu can got to school here. Sure she will miss Japan but America was her second home and she love that she was back in her old town were she grew up and went to school. She looked up Wally was running down the stairs late once again. She rolled her eyes so that's been the twin got it from. She yelled something in Japanese up the stairs this time there was the large pounding of feet as twins Kiyoshi and Ryu Beatles rushed down stair grabbed the toast from their fathers plate and ran out the door.

_School..._Ryu hated that word so much but now its different their in America now so they were alone he did miss his old school and old friends but what the heck he could make new ones he hoped. His sister Kiyoshi or Kiki was bouncing in her seat giggling as all kids around us looked at us and whispered. "Hey Kiki cut it out people are looking at us" I say softly she only giggles "of course we are new silly!" As she says this the bus stops and sends my sister forward in her seat. I see heads turning at the kid he also must be new. I peek over our huge seats at him he is a boy around our age with a large cowboy hat and a bit of an accent on him. As he sit he does sit alone as he looks out the window yup his is new here to. After a few more stops the bus fills up with kids a tan colored girl with very pretty black all up in braids, A boy with bright red hair and a thick accent that's maybe both Irish and Scottish. And then a lot of others soon we are at school.

Kiyoshi or Kiki Beatles sighs kicking her legs she was bored she was sitting outside her new classroom waiting for the teacher to come out and bring them in to meet the class. She sighs she hates stilling still she looks or at the other new kid he was sulking about not being able to wear his hat in school. She giggled and waved to the boy who blushed a little before waving back. Kiki remebers that her mom used to go to this school when she was around her age when she first learned about this her first thought was _is this place that old?_ She sighed the hallway were empty only rarely did a kid late for his classes run by too busy to care. At at last the teacher called them in. She and her brother were introduced to the class their were a few giggles at her name but she only smiled and said "your can call me Kiki for short". Then when her brothers name was called some kid the boy with the red hair and the accent called out "what kind of name is that?". He bolted over to the boy grabbed his shirt and raised his fist. She grabbed his waist trying to calm him down. He was face to face with the boy "It means dragon" he hissed "what to find out why?"

Ryu felt some arms his waist his sister was trying to calm him down. He pulled her off mumbling softly "don't worry Kiki I can handle this jerk" Then he turned around to the kid his face filled with anger. Before he could send his fist down into the kid's face the teacher grabbed him "Mr. Beatles I would suggest you sit down before you get in any more trouble" he mumbled to himself as he sat next to his sister. Someone moaned "great just what we need a second hot headed macho jerk" the room filled with laughter someone said "good one LQ" Ryu whipped around to find the name caller but stopped after his sister whispered "let it go" he looked at her some tears were forming in her eyes he sighed he would let it go for Kiki's sake he had a soft spot for his sister he turned around and wondered what is the subject of this class anyway the he saw the words **World History **written on the blackboard he moaned this was going to be a long day...........

Kiki skipped as they walked to the bus today was ok besides when Ryu tried to pound that boy's face in. Well today she had some new friends and she was to do a project on World War Two with some of the kids in her history class. As they boarded the bus the girl from her class a kid told her name is Laqueta but everyone calls her "LQ" sat with us then started talk "alright we should start on that project ASPA we could good to the library......" she started Ryu interrupted "what's a library?" She rolled her eyes and started to speak again but he was interrupted again... This time by the a the new boy with the cowboy hat Sky "the library is closed today" She sighs and starts again but is ONCE again is this time by Duncan the boy that Ryu nearly punched his face in for teasing him "I am what's the point? I mean with the dragon boy here" he stated pointing a Ryu "we are never going to get anything done" Laqueta sighed putting her hands to her face "did you say something LQ?" Sky said as the bus stopped she moaned "nothing! nothing at all look lets get of here at my house and we can get to work!" she screamed as she stomped off the bus. No one spoke for a second then Ducan said "whats her problem?"

* * *

Ok chapter 3 is done a little short but I am short of ideas. Poor LQ she barly got a word in. I got 4 reviews!! -glomps reveiwers-

Blazekin: Yea well I am a HUGE ¾ fan so It felt right I also like 1/5 so I did that and put Numbuh 2 with a O.C

Eyes of Smoke: -laughs- who knows I may put a Canadian in later. Thank you!!!!!

Harryptaxd204: I will but they maybe close or far apart school is starting soon

Gypsee Girl: It is a little sad I am glad someone got the refrece to the concentration camps I am reading a book the Hiding Place with is during World War ll and I am also Rereading Anne Frank for the 60th time over. And thank you so much!!!!!!!


End file.
